Thomas and the Avalanche
Thomas and the Avalanche is an Adventures on Rails Christmas short that was released on 19 December 2016. Plot After Donald and Douglas have an accident due to Thomas's carelessness with snow, he assigned to keep the tracks clear of snow just as a great blizzard heads towards Sodor at Christmas time. Christmastime on the Island of Sodor is one of the busiest times of the year. There are always plenty of passengers and goods to deliver. The festive Christmas decorations lighten up the stations. But along with Christmas comes snow. Usually, the snow falls gently, but at times it can be extremely harsh, blowing high winds and very cold temperatures. It blocks the line and threatens to close down the railway . . . It was two weeks before Christmas and everyone was getting ready for Christmas Day. On Thomas's Branch Line, all the engines were busy with passengers and parcels. One morning, Thomas chuffed into Knapford right on time. "Here I am James," he called. "Thank you Thomas. The passengers will enjoy travelling in a smart red engine like me," he replied. Edward and Henry were there too taking a goods train to Wellsworth. "Your paint won't be just red soon," chuffed Edward. "My Driver says there's more snow on the way." "That means we'll be wearing our snowploughs," added James. "You'll enjoy that, won't you Thomas?" teased Henry. "No I won't!" puffed Thomas crossly. "You know I don't like wearing my snowplough." Later, Thomas was taking his train back to Ffarquhar. "Silly snow. I like Christmas, but I think it'd be much better without snow. Plus, it gets cold." "Consider yourself lucky," said his Driver. "You have a nice, warm boiler. All we have is gloves and scarves." "Still, I'd rather not have snow," continued Thomas. "Now Thomas," began Annie. "If there is snow, you must wear your snowplough. You know you'll get in trouble if you don't." "I know that," sighed Thomas. Presently, Thomas reached the Top Station on his branch line. "This is it everyone! Last stop. Next train, hmm, in the evening." Once all the passengers disembarked, Thomas took his coaches to the Shed. Then he had to wait for Mavis to bring some trucks down from the Quarry. Mavis soon arrived. "Hullo Thomas! Here are your trucks. Not a lot, but this freeze has reduced work," she explained. "Thanks anyways. I must take these to Tidmouth now." Thomas was soon coupled up and he set off. Meanwhile at Tidmouth, the Fat Controller was pacing the platform. "Hmm, where are they?" he whispered to himself. Presently, Molly and Dodger approached hauling a lot of coal trucks. "There you are! Now, I just need . . ." Then, two familiar deep-toned whistles sounded out and there came coupled back-to-back with a van between their tenders, Donald and Douglas. "Hullo, Sir. We were juist gettin' this yon van cooupled oop," explained Donald. "Yes indeed." "And all tender cooplings are good, Sirr," added Douglas. "That's good to hear." Just then, Thomas came puffing past. "Hullo everyone. What's the occasion?" "Ah, Thomas! I might as well let you know now." "About what, Sir?" "Well, the temperature will continue to drop over the next week towards Christmas. In fact, we're expecting a couple inches of snow tonight." Thomas groaned. "Donald and Douglas, I've arranged for Duck and Oliver to look after some your jobs on the Little Western. You two will be patrolling the lines, keeping them clear of snow. I know you two will do excellent work." "Yes, Sirr!" chorused the Twins. "Meanwhile, we'll need plenty of coal at the stations and coal hoppers," continued the Fat Controller. "So that means more orders at the Mines for you two." "No problem," said Molly. "Indeed. Coal is very important, even if it isn't a nice Christmas gift," chuckled Dodger. "Although Donald and Douglas are clearing lines, I still need everyone to wear their snowplough, just in case. I don't want any engine stuck in the snow, because of carelessness or thinking that you can go off without your snowplough." "Yes Sir. Of course Sir," replied Thomas. "Well then, that's it. And, oh, Thomas, since work up at the Quarry is minimal, Mavis will be helping out Percy with the goods traffic on your line so you can make at least two more trains a day." "Sure thing. Now I have to deliver these trucks to the Harbour." "Go along." Late that night, Thomas returned to Ffarquhar. It was starting to get cold. "Brr," shivered the Driver. "I sure hope my wife has some hot cocoa for me when I get home." "Just get moving you two, I want to get some rest too," interrupted Thomas. As the night passed, snow clouds started to gather and soon, there was a blanket of white snow all over the Island of Sodor. When the crews opened the shed doors in the morning, the engines could not believe it! "So much snow!" exclaimed Daisy. Then, Thomas's Driver came along. "Come on! We've got to fit your snowplough on." Thomas's snowplough was soon attached and he set off with Annie and Clarabel. The snowplough sliced through the snow, leaving the rails clear of snow. "Maybe since the line is clear, I won't have to wear it for the return journey," thought Thomas. As he approached Knapford, he saw Henry puffing in. "Well, well, well, lookey here, it's Thomas with his snowplough." "Yes, yes, I'm wearing it. But I wish I didn't have to, it's heavy," he complained. "Huh! I have to take much more heavier loads than that and wear my snowplough." Just then, Donald and Douglas puffed past. "Och! Sorry we can't stop, but we've more wee snow to clear," they said as they passed. "Well, at least we have those two to keep the Main Line clear of snow." Just then, the Guard's whistle blew. "Well, that's for me. Good bye Thomas!" Henry was soon gone. Then, Thomas puffed to rest before his return journey to Ffarquhar. It was midday when he arrived at Knapford again. Thomas looked over the Yard. "What a mess," he thought. "Silly Main Line engines don't know how to keep a Yard organised. They can do anything besides that." Thomas left Annie and Clarabel in the carriage shed and went over to shunt. "We'll take your snowplough off for now," said the Driver. "That's a mercy," sighed Thomas. Thomas was tidying up when the Stationmaster came up. "These tar wagons here were meant to be taken to Crosby. We need some room. Could you take them? I'll phone ahead to let them know you're coming." "Sure thing!" replied the Driver. "Come on! Let's go!" Both Thomas and his crew were in a hurry. Thomas was soon coupled up. "There's no snow. Donald and Douglas have already cleared the lines. Besides, neither Driver nor Fireman have noticed it." Thomas steamed out of Knapford and through the tunnel. He was exiting when he saw a huge pile of snow on the track. "Cinders and ashes!" he cried. "How will I get through?" "We'll have to go back for our snowplough," said the Fireman. "No! It isn't that much, I can bash right through it. We don't have all day." Thomas charged the drift, but it was very thick and it wouldn't move. The Fireman tried loosening the drift, but his shovel wouldn't get through. Then there was trouble. Through the tunnel, the Guard spotted a bright headlamp heading towards them. "It's Donald and Douglas!" he shouted. "Oh no! Heading straight for us!" Thomas tried to push through, but he couldn't. As Donald burst into daylight, he saw Thomas. "Get oot of the way!" His Driver applied the brakes. "Woot's wrong?!" asked Douglas. The Guard jumped out just in time! Donald hit the brake van and crashed into the tar wagons. Douglas's tender, from behind, hit the Works Unit coach and came off the rails. "Och! It's Thomas and there's a pile oof snow oop ahead, Douggie!" called Donald. Douglas's crew, unhurt, ran back to the station to telephone for help. Edward and James arrived with Rocky and the workmen. They cleared the line and helped the three engines. They also brought the Fat Controller, who was not very pleased. "Thomas the Tank Engine!" he boomed. "What were you think? Going off without your snowplough." "I'm sorry Sir," faulted Thomas. "But I thought the line was clear. After all, the Twins had already passed." "I told everyone to wear their snowplough no matter what. Some snow from that cutting must've blocked the line. If you had have worn your snowplough, this wouldn't have happened." The Fat Controller walked over to the Twins and began to inspect them. Donald was covered in tar and his front was badly damaged. Douglas's tender had also suffered some major damages. "Both of you will be out of service," said the Fat Controller, slowly. "Woot? How long, Sirr?" "The earliest I can say, is after Christmas I'm afraid." "But who will clearr the tracks?" asked Donald. The Fat Controller thought for a moment. "Well, since these two will be out of service for a while. Thomas, you will be in charge of patrolling the lines." "Me, Sir! I can't!" "Of course you can! And you can start tomorrow." Then, the Caledonian Twins were loaded onto flat-trucks and Henry took them to the Steamworks. Edward helped Thomas back to Knapford. "I didn't mean to cause the accident, Edward." "I know you didn't and so does the Fat Controller. But you should have been more responsible." "Now I have to clear the tracks." "Don't worry about that. I'm sure you'll do a fine job." The next morning, Thomas woke up early to start his new job. He wasn't as fast as Donald and Douglas or as strong, but he did his best clearing the Main Line tracks. "For the record, I just hope Gordon, Henry and James are grateful for this. They won't get stuck because of me," he told his Driver. "I'm sure they will," he replied. "Now keep up the good work!" Quite soon, the Main Line was clear of snow. Thomas was very proud of himself. "Maybe Edward was right. I am great at this job!" he thought to himself. When the Fat Controller arrived at Wellsworth, he was pleased to see that the lines were clear. Edward arrived with a goods train. "I say, Sir. Thomas did a great job this morning." "Yes indeed Edward. A fine job." Just then, Thomas puffed past. "Good morning, Sir, Edward! I'd stop but there's plenty to do!" "He doesn't mind wearing his snowplough," commented Edward. The Fat Controller smiled. Meanwhile, Thomas puffed into Knapford and saw Percy, with Annie and Clarabel and James waiting to leave with their trains. "Hullo Thomas!" called his coaches. "Hullo Annie and Clarabel!" replied Thomas cheerily. "Well you look pretty happy," smiled Percy. "When you can clear all the Main Line tracks in record time, why not?" "I'm just glad it's not me. I wouldn't want to be covered in snow and feeling cold," boasted James. "The snow melts off pretty quickly actually," replied Thomas. "Especially when my Fireman puts more coal into my firebox." "Well, well, anyways, I wouldn't want snow to cover my nice, splendid red livery." Just then, a pile of snow hanging from above the station, came loose! And covered James's boiler in snow! "Disgusting!" Percy laughed so hard, he felt his dome might come off! "Your boiler isn't red any more!" laughed Thomas. "Hey! That's not funny you two!" Then, two Guard's whistles blew. "All right, get going you silly green engine! You can't stay here all day!" James fumed off. Percy and Thomas exchanged winks and went on their way. Over the next few days, Thomas worked very hard, keeping the lines clear of snow. All the engines were very grateful for that. They could all run their trains on time without any mishaps. Despite his hard work, each day Thomas found the snow more and more difficult. One day he was talking to Percy. "Why can't snow be an easy slice-through? We're having to loosen them and charge them furiously until the snow gives way." "The snow has gotten thicker, hasn't it?" "Yes indeed. The Fat Controller told me there might be a blizzard on the way." "Not a blizzard. We can't stop operations. There's tonnes of goods, parcels and passengers who need to get from place to place." "Worry not. The Fat Controller know this and he says the railway will keep running whether there's a blizzard or not. After all, that's why we're really reliable." "Indeed! Well, see you later Thomas. I have to go!" "Bye Percy." Thomas chuffed off to patrol the line. Percy puffed towards Tidmouth with some trucks. "Hullo Norman. Here are some trucks for Duck's branch line." "Thank you Percy. I'll arrange those right away. You can go and rest." "Thanks." At the Sheds, the engines were talking about Thomas. "I really like his work in the snow," said Emily. "Thanks to him, my Express can run right on time!" added Gordon. "He has been working very hard," added Henry. Percy steamed in. "What's all this about?" "Thomas. He's done a great job in the snow," explained Emily. "Even these days when its gotten a bit rough." "You know," continued Emily. "He needs a reward. We should throw him a Christmas surprise party!" she exclaimed. "Great idea!" "We'll have to get the Fat Controller's approval first," commented Henry. "And keep it a secret from him too," added James. Soon, all the engines were beginning to make plans. "We'll have big Christmas tree in the centre!" said James. "And decorate the Sheds with lights," added Henry. "All right," called Gordon. "Now we just need the Fat Controller's approval. We need someone to ask him." He glared at Percy. "What? Me?" "Oh come on, it's easier than being a deputation," remarked Henry. "Well, yes. I'll be right on that." Percy steamed over to the station. The Fat Controller came out of his office. "Percy? Your next train isn't due for a while." "Oh, it isn't about that Sir." "Then, what? Percy explained the idea to the Fat Controller. "That sounds like an excellent idea." "We would host it at Tidmouth Sheds on Christmas Eve." "Excellent idea. For the meantime though, don't tell Thomas!" "Of course not!" Percy ran back excitedly to tell the others the news. "Guess what?" "What?" "The Fat Controller has approved! It'll be here on Christmas Eve." The engines cheered with delight and continued making plans. It was soon the end of the day and Thomas was returning to Ffarquhar. "Today's been a busy day. Lots of snow. Lots of work. Lots of sleep I need," he yawned. At Ffarquhar Sheds, Percy was telling Mavis and Daisy about Thomas's surprise Christmas party. "It's going to be great! He does deserve it after all." The two diesels agreed. "Now don't tell him, will you?" continued Percy. "Of course not. It must be a surprise," replied Mavis. "I'm too tired to bother telling him. I need my rest now thank you," purred Daisy. "I'll take that as a 'yes,'" said Percy. Then they heard Thomas. "Oh! He's coming!" "Eh. Good night then," sighed Daisy. "Night then Daisy," said Thomas. "She went to sleep quickly." "Well, she has been quite busy with passengers and such." "I see. How about bulls?" he whispered to Percy. The two tank engines sniggered quietly as Daisy snored to sleep. "How about you two?" asked Thomas. "Just helping out on your branch line for now. The Quarry is closed until the weather gets better." "And I've been busy with a lot of goods. Plenty of letters and parcels on the Mail." "That's good . . . Well, I'd better get to sleep. I anticipate lots of work tomorrow." "Good night Thomas." Percy winked at Mavis as Thomas fell fast asleep. Over the next few days, all the other engines began preparing for the party at Tidmouth Sheds. All the meantime however, the weather began to change for the worse and the chance of a blizzard became almost certain. Thomas was talking to the Fat Controller about this. "So the blizzard will very intense. Almost two metres of snow are expected. "My! That's a lot!" "Indeed. But I have decided, that all trains shall keep running. I'll still need you to help keep the lines clear. Especially for Pip and Emma, who are going to be making frequent journeys to London with the Express." "All right. Thank you Sir." "Keep safe," he replied and walked away. Presently, Pip and Emma rolled into the station. "Hullo Thomas! How are you?" asked Emma. "With lots to do," replied Thomas. "I'm in charge of keeping the tracks clear." "Thank you then. We couldn't get through the snow ourselves." "That's all right," said Thomas. "Anyways, I expect you're going to be quite busy with passengers coming home for Christmas." "Yes indeed. Lots of people coming over from England to see their loved ones here on Sodor. And of course lots of tourists too." "They're in for a lot of snow." "Some don't mind that. Others do. It depends." "I am a bit worried. The snow's getting worse. And there's going to be a blizzard on Christmas Eve." "Oh! I hope everything goes all right then. Our last trip back here is the final train on Christmas Eve and there's bound to be lots of people." "Then I hope we can get everyone in time for Christmas. Well, I'd better get back to clearing the tracks. Bye Pip! Bye Emma!" "See you Thomas!" Then, Thomas set off into the snow. Soon it was Christmas Eve. As the engines woke up, they felt the wind gusting at them. It was icy and cold. "I don't like this," said Thomas. "Neither do I," agreed the Fireman. "But the railway can't close." Even with the weather, it was still a very busy day all across Sodor. The Fat Controller still had to add extra trains. But he also kept a close watch on the forecast. At Tidmouth Sheds, everything was practically ready. "Just turn it on and he'll be amazed," said James. "Best thing is he doesn't know about it!" chirped Emily. "It's going to be great," added Norman. "If the weather permits." Meanwhile on Thomas's Branch Line, Percy was taking Annie and Clarabel. "The snow's so thick," he groaned. Presently, he arrived at Dryaw. He saw Harold in his hanger. "Sorry mate. I'm grounded for today. Can't go out in this weather." "I've still got passengers to deliver." "Take care!" "Thanks." The Guard's flag blew in the wind as the whistle sounded. "Nice and steady," soothed Annie. "We don't want to slip on these icy rails or get stuck," advised Clarabel. "Don't worry. I'm being careful." Percy arrived at Knapford where James was waiting. "All this snow! Makes me sick and we've still a long time 'till the last train comes." "We must do our best. We can't let anyone down." The passengers soon boarded James's train and he disappeared into the snow. Thomas, all the while, battled through the snow. "Must . . . get . . . through," he panted. Then he saw Tidmouth. "Thank goodness," he sighed. He puffed into the station, absolutely exhausted. Just then, Gordon steamed in. "You've done a great job clearing the tracks Thomas. Everyone is here safe and sound." Thomas smiled, then went off to get coal and water. "And the next train is Pip and Emma with the Express which is the final train," he thought to himself. Molly and Dodger were at the coal hopper. They had brought more coal from the Mines. "Hopefully this will be enough until after Christmas. You know those big engines have their 'big appetites' and take on exceedingly large loads," said Dodger. Molly chuckled. "I think this will do. Besides, its only a couple hours before the last train. Oh, hullo Thomas." "Hullo Molly, Dodger. Thanks for bringing more coal. I just hope the water column isn't frozen up." "I don't think so," replied Molly. Soon Thomas had re-fuelled and he puffed back to the station. "The blizzard is approaching," he thought. "I hope Pip and Emma will be all right." Over at London, passengers were boarding the Express. (In the background during this scene, Flying Scotsman is at another platform facing away then goes off to the sheds.) "A lot of people, as expected," commented Emma. "Too many perhaps," observed the Guard. Pip and Emma were already full but there was still a crowd of people standing on the platform. "Oh dear. Is there no more room?" asked some. "And this is the last train to Sodor," said others. "And I was hoping to see my niece, nephew ... ". . . mother . . . father . . . cousins . . ." "We can't just leave them here," said Emma. "By the time we get back though, there will be a blizzard on Sodor," put in Pip. "Only if we had another engine," sighed the Stationmaster. Then, "wait a second. I have an idea!" He told the Driver and Guard. "If there's one thing all the engines on the Fat Controller's Railway agree on - is that trains must get through," agreed the Driver. "Let's go then! He'll be able to stand the weather better than us, so let's go before it gets worse," said Emma. The Guard blew the whistle and the Express started its journey to Sodor. But there was now one more train to go. The Stationmaster walked over to the sheds. "Great Scott!" "What is it?" asked Flying Scotsman. "How would you like to spend Christmas on Sodor?" "With my little brother?" "Yes. Him too." "I'd be happy to. What's the situation?" "There's still plenty more passengers that need to get to Sodor. Pip and Emma can't make the trip back, so you'll have to do it then." "If there's something I admire about Sodor engines is they always say trains must get through." Flying Scotsman steamed over to the platform. The people were still waiting. Some were still hopeful whilst others were calling their families. Then the Stationmaster ran up. "Everyone's getting home for Christmas!" "But how?" the passengers wondered. Then they heard a whistle. "I'll get you guys there!" The passengers cheered. "Riding with the Flying Scotsman on Christmas Eve!" everyone cheered. "Sometimes I think I'm too famous for my own good," chuckled Flying Scotsman. "All right! All right! Everyone get in. The coaches are warm. Not the platform," called the Guard and everyone got in. Over on Sodor, snow was falling but not too heavily. Pip and Emma managed their way to the Big Station. At Tidmouth, some of the engines had gathered, waiting for the last train. Then Thomas chuffed in. "I've cleared the tracks and the Express will be here any minute." Then, they saw bright lights coming round the bend. "It's Pip and Emma!" cheered the engines. "Now we can get some well deserved rest," said Percy. "Hullo everyone, great to see you! I've got an announcement," cried Emma. "What is it?" asked the Fat Controller. "There's still one more train coming." "What?!" "We couldn't get everybody home in one train, Sir," explained Emma. "And everyone should be able to get home for Christmas." "Well, that is true, but, it'll be a blizzard soon." "But we must get everyone home, Sir!" cried Percy. "Christmas is always better with your loved ones." "I agree," added Emily. "Me three," said Henry. "It is risky . . ." "Sir! Don't you remember when Mrs. Kyndley was snowed up? Toby and I worked together to help her. I'm sure if we all work together, we can have the tracks cleared." The Fat Controller paused for a moment. He knew that it was very dangerous but also understood that all the passengers wanted to get home for Christmas. "Also, Flying Scotsman is bringing the last train," added Emma. "Really?" asked Gordon. "Yeah. He's made plenty of trips to London and I suppose he was available." "Very well then. We shan't let the passengers down. Work together and I know you can do it," said the Fat Controller. The whistled in chorus and steamed out into the snow. "Ah! James! Wait! I'm coming too," called the Fat Controller and then he quickly clambered into James's cab. Soon, the engines were working hard to clear the tracks. As they worked, the wind blew harder, tossing the piled-up snow up and over the tracks. Emily and David cleared the line up to Edward's station. Percy and James cleared the line to the Works. Thomas and Gordon set off to clear the line all the way to Vicarstown. They puffed through Henry's Tunnel. "Nearly at Vicarstown!" they chanted. But just before the station, they saw a deep snow drift. "If we charge that, we'll be stuck fast," said Thomas, anxiously. "Not if we do it together. Come on!" encouraged Gordon. "United we stand, together we fall!" smiled Thomas. Gordon murmured in agreement. The Allies charged the drift fiercely. Finally, they forced their way through! The reached the station and rested until Flying Scotsman arrived. "There you are little brother. Caught in all this snow?" asked Flying Scotsman. "As a matter of fact, the lines are clear thanks to me," retorted Gordon. "It's always the big brother looking after the younger one." "I helped too!" interrupted Thomas. "Yes, we did it together," said Gordon. "I'm pleased to see you both," chuckled Flying Scotsman. "Now, I still have one more stop before Tidmouth." Flying Scotsman puffed away. "We better get to the Works station too," said Thomas. "To turn round," said Gordon. "That too!" chuckled Thomas. They reached the Works safely. The wind and snow had ceased, but it was expected to start back up any minute. "Hello my friends. What do you need?" asked Victor at the Works. "Just coal and water for me," chuffed Thomas. "Well, I'm going to turn around," said Gordon. "Very well. Kevin, bring the coal and water!" "Right away boss!" Donald and Douglas were still there too. "How have you two been?" asked Gordon. "A bit bored," said Donald. "Are you almost fixed?" asked Thomas. "The workmen says we'll be ready even before the new year," replied Douglas. "Well I have to say, doing your job is very tough." "Ye've been doing great is what we have heard," said Douglas. "Thanks. But I can't wait for you two to be back." "Dinna worry. Noo have a great Christmas!" said Donald. Thomas and Gordon were soon ready to go. "How about you go in front of me and clear the line?" suggested Thomas. "Are you sure?" "If we're quick, we should be able to avoid the blizzard." "Still, it's best for you to have a snowplough," said Victor. "We should have one here." "I'll get it boss!" called Kevin. He returned shortly. The snowplough was fastened to Gordon and he steamed away. "It's time to finish this job," thought Thomas, and when all was ready, he steamed back out into the snow. Thanks to all the engines, Flying Scotsman reached the Big Station safely. All the passengers were very grateful. "It was in great part to Sir Topham Hatt's engines," said Flying Scotsman. "You all did a fine job." The Fat Controller agreed. "That is very much appreciated." "Yes, good work everyone!" cheered Emily. "Now let's go back to Tidmouth Sheds and out of this blizzard," said Henry. "Wait, we're still missing Thomas and Gordon," observed Percy. "They went up to Vicarstown I believe," replied Emily. "You can all go back. Sir Topham Hatt and I will wait for them," said James. "OK, James." "They won't be long any ways." James waited for him outside Tidmouth Tunnel. He observed the snow above. "That snow looks dangerous," he commented. "Yes indeed," agreed the Fat Controller, "and it could come loose any moment. I sure hope Thomas and Gordon get here soon." Presently, Gordon arrived. "Hullo James, Sir. What's going on?" "We were just waiting for you and Thomas," explained James, "Thomas shouldn't be long now. I left only five minutes before he did." "All right then. Get to the sheds. Your brother is there." "I know. And it is great that I'll be able to spend Christmas with him." Meanwhile, Thomas had steamed into Knapford. He was exhausted. His face was as red as his fire which was the only thing keeping him warm. At Tidmouth Sheds, the engines were concerned too. "Who are we waiting on now?" asked Paxton, worriedly. "Just Thomas, James, and Gordon," replied Molly. Just then, Gordon puffed in. "Ah, there you are!" puffed Flying Scotsman. "Indeed I am here. And this is my shed, so it's under my roof which means we play by my rules." "Well technically this isn't anyone's shed," began Percy. "But if it did. It'd be the Fat Controller's, right," added Dodger. "Well, his grandfather probably," put in Duck. "But who actually built it, do they get a share?" asked David. "Lots of workmen probably," continued Percy. "Great. You guys ruined a funny joke," groaned Gordon. "Ah, so you're not in charge," chuckled Flying Scotsman. "I love how the escalated quickly," whispered Jessie to Edward. Edward chuckled. "Relax, everyone. Thomas and James will be back soon, and we get the party started." "Do you think they're all right?" asked Jessie. "I hope so." Thomas battled through the snow and finally reached the Tunnel. "No snow in here," he sighed. Outside, James saw Thomas's lamp in the darkness of the Tunnel. "It's him!" he called. But then he heard a rumbling sound. "Uh oh! What's that?!" Snow from the cutting up above was coming loose! "Hurry Thomas!" whistled James. "What?!" "Avalanche!" Thomas chuffed as fast as he could! "I can make it!" But it was too late! James backed away as the snow buried Thomas from top to bottom. James stopped and looked for Thomas. "He's buried in there Sir!" "No! We must rescue him! Back to the Sheds James!" James hurried into the Sheds. "Emergency! There's been an avalanche! Thomas has been buried!" he cried. The engines gasped. "We must rescue him immediately. With this cold weather, there's no way his crew can survive." "Indeed!" agreed Edward. "I'm coming." "So am I," chimed Percy. With that, they set out back into the snow. They brought workmen, who helped clear away the snow. Finally, "we've found his coupling!" called the workmen. "All right," said the Fat Controller. "All three of you will need to pull him out." "Yes Sir!" James, Edward and Percy were coupled up. "One! Two! Three! Pull!" called the Fat Controller. All three engines puffed with all their might until, at last, they freed their friend from the snow. "Thomas!" "Oh thank you so much," replied Thomas gratefully. "And we're fine too," called his Driver. "Yeah, don't forget about us," inquired the Fireman. "Right. Let's get all of you back to the Sheds." With that, the cavalcade set off to the Sheds. As they approached, they saw the shed door was shut. "Interesting," said Percy. The shed door was opened and then the lights came on! Thomas couldn't believe his eyes! The sheds were decorated with a magnificent Christmas tree with beautiful lights, ornaments and presents. "This is a surprise party for your hard work in the snow," explained Percy. "Thank you everyone. This is a nice surprise. But I also thank all of you for helping clear the tracks for Flying Scotsman." Everyone cheered. "You did a fine job in snow, Thomas and I'm proud of you," said the Fat Controller. "Thank you Sir! And thanks to all my friends for making this occasion possible!" With that, the party began. Everyone enjoyed having Flying Scotsman. "You know, we don't often get together at Christmas," said Gordon. "Yeah, so it is great to see you," replied Flying Scotsman. "You and I spent several Christmases together at Norwich," Dodger told Molly. "Yeah, I believe in '52 is when you first named me," replied Molly. "And because of that, I'm here now." Thomas was also very pleased. "I'm just glad to have been Really Useful and to be here with everyone. Merry Christmas!" "Merry Christmas!" chorused everyone. Late into the night, as the engines fell asleep, Thomas whispered to Percy. "It wasn't fun being caught in an avalanche, but this definitely compensates. Merry Christmas Percy." "Merry Christmas Thomas." Then, both engines fell fast asleep. The End Trailer 1 This Christmas . . . Sodor gets ready for the biggest holiday of the year. Thomas - It's going to be great! But if there's one thing that can get in the way is . . . Thomas - Snow. Bother this snow. It stinks. And Thomas causes some trouble. Thomas - Uh oh! They're coming! Donald and Douglas - Look oot! Sir Topham Hatt - Thomas! You have caused confusion and delay. Who will keep the tracks clear now? But bad weather approaches . . . Weather announcer - We are expecting a blizzard. And trains have to get through. Connor - I still have one load of passengers to collect, Sir. Sir Topham Hatt - I don't know. Thomas - Don't worry. We'll keep the line clear. James, Percy and Emily - So will we! James - Thomas! Look out! Thomas - AH! (Thomas gets covered in snow) Find out what happens in "Thomas and the Avalanche" Thomas - Why is Christmas so unkind to me? Coming this Christmas Trailer 2 This Christmas, Thomas the Tank Engine gets a new job. Sir Topham Hatt - You will be in charge of patroling the lines. Thomas - Me? Edward - Don't worry about that, I'm sure you'll do a fine job. But then, the weather changes for the worst. Thomas - Every day it's getting harder and harder. The Fat Controller says there might be a blizzard on the way. Percy - Not a blizzard! Can Thomas and his friends clear the lines in time for Christmas? Percy - We can't stop operations. Thomas - Think about it. Lots of people need to get home. Everyone wants to spend Christmas with their families. Sir Topham Hatt - You're right. Thomas - If we work together, we'll definitely clear the lines for Connor's last train! Watch Thomas and his friends on the Christmas adventure filled with snow. James - Watch out Thomas! Thomas - Help! In Thomas and the Avalanche. Coming December 19th, 2016. Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Duck *Donald and Douglas *Emily *Molly *Dodger *David *Jessie *Flying Scotsman *Connor (original) *Caitlin (original) *Daisy *Mavis *Pip and Emma *Paxton *Norman *Annie and Clarabel *Sir Topham Hatt *Toby (does not speak) *Rocky (does not speak) *Oliver (mentioned) Locations *Tidmouth *Tidmouth Sheds *Tidmouth Tunnel *Knapford *Ffarquhar *Henry's Tunnel *Vicarstown *Vicarstown Bridge *Sodor Steamworks (mentioned) Trivia *This short include elements from various Christmas/Winter-themed episodes, including Last Train for Christmas, Don't Tell Thomas and It's Only Snow. Although the writer has mentioned that Not So Hasty Puddings (titled ''Thomas and the Avalanche ''on a US DVD) is the primary inspiration for the short. *A trailer was released along with the release of The Hurricane. The second trailer was released on the 11th of December, 2016. *A trailer for the following short was also revealed the day of the release. *On Christmas Day, a short episode titled A Very Caledonian Christmas was released. *This short features several characters from The Engines of Sodor who were meant also appear in future shorts. All bar Molly have been fully integrated with Molly receiving a proper backstory in Real Engines. Emily was later made part of the cast in 2019. *The Writer has confirmed that the short will be revised in December 2019 and will include Flying Scotsman and Pip and Emma. *On 2 December, a revised version of the short was released and includes various changes. Notably, Connor and Caitlin were excluded. This is due to the fact that most ideas from The Engines of Sodor were not integrated into the series. The Writer did consider leaving Connor and Caitlin's appearances as a one-off, but the new idea with Flying Scotsman and Pip and Emma worked much better. Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Short